No One But You
by moe81
Summary: Kyoya does worry. He's just expressionless.


**Title**: No One But You

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Hibari/Ryohei

**A/N**: Listening to _Collide by Howie Day_ and this popped out. I'm damn sure Hibari isn't emotionless. He just hides it really really well. Oh, and there's a word in here that doesn't actually exist according to the dictionary. Well, I like it and it should so I'm officially claiming it as a word.

* * *

Kyoya's eyes scanned the small print of the book in front of him, occasionally reaching out to turn the page. The stillness of the room was broken when Hibird glided in through the open doorway and settled on his knee.

"Hibari, Hibari."

He gave it a cursory glance and returned to his reading.

"Ryohei."

He blinked and looked at his friend. Hibird stared at him with black beady eyes. After an indeterminate amount of time and staring, Kyoya refused to acknowledge the small ball of worry that was curling in his stomach but when the little bird continued to look at him, Kyoya began to panic a little.

Tetsuya skidded to a sudden stop at the threshold, on his knees and breathing hard. Hibird took off in a flurry of feathers and Kyoya's internal calm shattered. He closed his book with deliberate movements and placed a hand on the mat beside him.

Tetsuya's eyes met his and the anxiousness there made Kyoya's heart clench. He narrowed his eyes and followed Tetsuya's gaze when it darted back down the hallway and into the concrete structure of the base.

When he rose to his feet, his movements were as gracefully fluid as they always were. He didn't bother with sandals as he stepped on to the decking and he crossed his arms in the voluminous sleeves of his kimono. His fingers gripped his arms to stop the shaking.

He took his time in making his way to the infirmary, sure that the rest of Sawada's group had congregated and were proceeding to fuss around the man who had, once again, managed to nearly get himself killed. Kyoya grit his teeth. The girl would be there fussing and crying and admonishing her brother, even if he was unconscious, just for scaring her again.

The hallways were quiet and the roiling of his insides that he had finally calmed, began to churn quietly at the lack of noise. He paused before the door and debated entering. Whatever was happening in there, he surely wasn't needed.

He could hear soft murmuring and slid the door open. His gaze collided with Sawada Kyoko's and the relief in her eyes was not only unwarranted but extremely unnerving. She bent to her brother's ear and spoke, just loud enough that he could hear.

"Hibari-san is here. I'm glad he worries about you."

Kyoya refrained from growling at her. Barely. She wandered past him and shot him a knowing smirk before she left. She hid her fangs from the world, but they were quite pretty when she bared them. Even, he would grudgingly admit, if it was at his expense.

He stepped up to the bed and stared down at the pale figure, wrapped almost completely in bandages. That wasn't anything unusual except Kyoya could see small spots of red seeping to the surface.

How long he stood there, waiting for the brash moron to wake up and yell that he was extreme, Kyoya wouldn't be able to say. From the moment he'd stepped into the room, the balance of time had shifted and his internal clock had gone haywire.

Kyoya wondered how he'd gotten himself into such a mess.

Having feelings enough that he worried he was going to lose someone who he didn't choose to begin with. Someone who had found a small niche in his, supposedly unbreachable, countenance and settled in. And he accepted it, not whole-heartedly but enough that it could scare him. Did scare him.

He had always made his intentions clear to everyone he had come across. To ignore, dislike, respect, tolerate or kill, he could compartmentalise whatever feelings would come with each aspect. Emotions in general were useless, so they were left buried and out of the way.

But this one person... this loud, obnoxious, insufferable, bare-it-all-to-the-world idiot had gotten under his skin. It made him itch and no matter how much he scratched - figuratively speaking - it...he wouldn't go away.

Sasagawa had, on numerous occasions, informed Kyoya just how he felt about him and no matter how hard the tonfas came down or the punches delivered were, he just kept on coming back. Kyoya still wasn't sure when he'd given in. It may have been around the fifth or sixth concussion; the day he'd came to the conclusion that Sasagawa made the most effective punching bag; the Valentine's Day he'd received roses from the bruised and bloody moron who had insisted on delivering them before he'd seen a doctor; or maybe it was the note he'd received after an absence of five months with the words 'I miss you'.

Whenever it had been, Kyoya had allowed it if only to stop the ridiculous displays. They hadn't stopped. If anything they had become more extreme.

On the heels of that had come the first time he'd worried and it was something Kyoya did not want a repeat of. But repeat he had, over and over and over. It was the reason he never let anyone into his life. Tetsuya had been the only one he'd let close but he'd never done something so idiotic that he couldn't walk afterwards; hence Kyoya had no need to worry.

Where Tetsuya was concerned there was no stomach churning, heart clenching, fried nerve ending stress. Sasagawa Ryohei had turned him into a fretting partner with almost no effort. The comfort he took was that after Sasagawa was healed, he could bite him to death.

He watched on as shadowed eyes cracked open and pained grey irises looked at him. Happiness flashed through them and Kyoya resisted the pull to feel the same, settling instead for a glare. Sasagawa grinned at him, which apparently was a stupid thing to do because his split lip opened once more, blood welling and sliding down his chin.

Kyoya swept down a licked it away, the metallic taste a reminder of what an idiot his boyfriend was. Several expressions slid over the ragged face before settling into parted mouth and lust darkened eyes.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow before turning on his heel and slipping out of the room, relieved that the extreme imbecile would recover just fine.


End file.
